The Bloody Bride
by LucasTusanami
Summary: After sightings of evidence of a new beast in the forest of Gravity Falls, Dipper and Pacifica explore to find out what it is, but what happens when this ties into a mysterious man who has been seen in Gravity Falls from time to time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a while, but I've decided to try to work on a new story, and this is chapter one! YAY! So please tell me what you think at the end, I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer!**

Chapter 1

It was around three o'clock in the morning and already I felt a bit of dread. It's been about four years since Mabel and my first visit to sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Back then we were only 12 going on 13. Now we're 16 going on 17 and still have more to learn about the town and its secrets. But that wasn't the biggest reason I felt dread. Not at all. It was the only light I could see was from the crescent moon above, my flashlight, and the blonde girl that was courteous enough to accompany me on this exploration.

"Thanks again for coming with me tonight." I said trying to sound calm

"Please, Dipper, with Mabel working tonight at the craft shop, someone has to make sure you don't become werewolf chow." She said, as snappy as ever. Mabel and I were only back in Gravity Falls for a week and in two days she had already gotten a new summer job. She was mostly in charge of restocking, but occasionally would be put in charge of "crafting parties" which was just when kids would come in every other Saturday to make their own crafts.

"Well, I do appreciate it. Besides, it makes the woods a little less terrifying." Dipper said with a small chuckle.

"What's this? The great Dipper Pines! Fighter of evil, one of the saviors of Gravity Falls fears a little darkness?" Pacifica snapped.

"It's not the darkness I fear, it's what maybe in the darkness."

"If that's the case, be glad you got me, I'm the only reason you try to act "manly" in the first place!" she said with a laugh. And she wasn't entirely wrong. During the first summer, Pacifica wasn't exactly someone you would call nice, or respectful, or selfless, or anything good for that matter. But after helping her get rid of a vengeful ghost who nearly killed us because of a promise her ancestors made, and seeing what kind of shit she must deal with at home, she's started opening up a bit, and has tagged along with Mabel and me. And after a while of being around her, and seeing that she can be sweet, when she wants to, I guess I've developed a small* crush on her.

"I think we're almost there." I opened my journal, which is a bit different than Uncle Ford's journals. I use the same type of journal he does, but each one decorated with the little dipper on the cover, but still has a number on it. This one is number 2.

"I see, and you haven't exactly told me where "here" is yet." Pacifica said, playfully shoving me.

"Well, from some of my research, there have been a lot of weird things happening in this area."

"Welcome to Gravity Falls! And I thought you were the smart one!" She retorted.

"Well, weirder, some of the trees have had broken branches recently with claw marks on the ends, goats and livestock have lost blood with small incisions on their necks, and strange appearances of a man who comes into town every now and again, someone that no one knows." I traced the pages with my finger, rereading my notes and checking my surroundings.

"So like a vampire?" Pacifica asked.

"Probably, or a Chupacabra, or something along those lines." I said, closing my journal. We headed a little north, as trees with broken branches started becoming even more apparent. The woods seem to become even more darker, and the wind started picking up.

"Are you sure you know where you going?" Pacifica asked, her voice a heightening.

"Not entirely," Dipper replied, "But looking around us, we can't be too far."

"Dipper! Look!" Pacifica shouted. I looked where she was pointing. A small, rundown cottage sat in a clearing in the middle of the woods. It was surrounded by tree stumps and the trunks torn down around them. A small light could be emitting from the cottage window. I looked at Pacifica who gave me a nod and a determined look. We slowly entered the clearing which only started giving me goosebumps. The clearing felt as if it wasn't even part of the world, as if it was its own world all together. The wind was gone, the moon, was nowhere to be seen, and the pine smell of the forest was replaced with the smell of roses.

"D-Dipper? What is this place?" Pacifica lurched, grabbing onto my arm.

"I don't know, but I guess we're going to find out."

*Mabel says otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I know it definitely has been a while. A few minor updates, I will be continuing with the story. I would have released another chapter back in April, but my laptop got stolen out of my car and school and work caught up to me. Now I'm back and here's chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

The door to the cottage was old and heavy. The wood was splintered, and the handles and hinges were made of pure iron. It seemed like it would have been part of an old show about life on the frontier, like the ones Grunkle Stan watches. Slowly, I pushed the door open. Pacifica and I quietly crept into the cottage. I shined my flashlight into the darkness.

The room was rather large, with antique furniture filling the middle. There was an old table covered with old papers in the middle surrounded by two chairs and an oil lantern hanging above it. Around the room, a few pelts of bears and elk lined the walls as decorations. On each side of the cottage was a large window pane, each with shelf above them and table underneath. On the back wall was a mantle fireplace. It was made of clear cut stone. Red stone, a type that is hard to come by in the Pacific Northwest. On top, stood a five portrait pictures, with too much dust on the frames to be able to see clearly from where I was standing. The room looked as if it hadn't been touched in centuries. An image frozen in time. Even the dust seemed to linger in the air. It was motionless. Quiet and motionless. The two things that should never go together.

"This place gives me the creeps." Pacifica said. She took her phone out of her pocket, turning the flashlight app.

"I know what you mean." I said, slowly creeping towards the fireplace. "Hey, take a look at this." Pacifica crouched to my eye level. I pointed the flashlight on the left side of the fire place. There were scratch marks along the side of the mantle.

"Maybe a squirrel or a raccoon got in here." Pacific said, her fingers slowly tracing the marks.

"No, these are way too big to be a raccoon." I remarked, taking out a small note book and pen from my bag, jotting down notes.

"And what makes you an expert in vermin?" Pacifica teased.

"Well, one example, the 'truth or dare' incident from last week's sleepover." I smugly replied, showing the scar I got last week.

"In my defense, Mabel dared you to go outside and do the chicken dance, we didn't know that would cause a raccoon attack." We both laughed. "Besides, scars are manly."

I put the journal and pen away, slowly crossing over towards the other side of the mantle. As I walked, I looked at the pictures on the mantle. The one in the middle was a group photo, which seemed to be a family of loggers and lumberjacks. The pictures on each side were of each member individually. Each picture had the woods and clearing in the background. Each with stern facial features, each very serious.

"Hey, Dipper! Look at this." I walked over to Pacifica. She was on the right side of the front door, which stood a small work bench and a storage trunk underneath.

"What do you think is inside?" Pacifica asked, lowering herself to get closer.

"Probably just some tools or unfinished projects." Slowly, I reached toward the trunk. But something didn't feel right. Out of all the items in the room, this did not have any dust on it. Nor did the floor around it. It didn't fit the style of the room either. It was too new. As if it placed here recently. I grabbed the lid of the trunk and slowly lifted it up. I shined my flashlight in. Inside were pictures. Old and a few recent Polaroid photos. Each one was of a person. A few I couldn't tell, but many I did recognize.

"Isn't that Lazy Susan?" Pacifica asked, grabbing one of the pictures at the top.

"Yeah, and there's Manly Dan."

"And Soos." Pacifica was quickly froze. "And me!" she nearly screamed, grabbing my arm. I picked up the picture, the time stamp read for last Friday. It was picture of her at one of the coffee shops, right before it closed.

"What is all this?" I asked, using my free arm to grab my pen and journal, jotting down everything.

"Let's get out of here! This is getting too freaky!" Pacifica said, pulling me to my feet. I pushed the journal into my bag. And we ran, arm in arm, out the door. We got a few yards out when a high pitched squeal burst into the air. I looked behind me, seeing a bat fly right towards us. I dropped to the ground, bringing Pacifica down with me, but not fast enough. The bat was too quick, scratching Pacifica's arm as she went to the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked, bringing Pacifica closer.

"Yeah, but I guess it's just a workplace hazard." She said smugly. I could tell the scratch stung. I looked up, watching as the bat flew into the night.


End file.
